She Loves Me Not
by Kluwn
Summary: Beastboy thinking how he can show his feelings to Raven  suck at summary but dont care  BBxREA


She Loves Me Not

The Titans were sitting in the common room relaxing, after a beating Cinderblock

who was busy destroying the city, the fight had taken long then usual, for some reason Cinderblock wouldn´t stay down but they finally got him by using the same combo that the used on Soto when he tried to take Beastboy as he´s pet.

Back at the common room Cyborg and Robin was playing gamestation and Cyborg was beating Robin so bad it wasn´t even funny, Starfire was in the kitchen preparing some strange Tamaranean dish, nobody dared to ask her what is was and was even more scared to actually try it.

Raven was meditating but not in her room like usually but in front of the large window right there besides the guys, ever since the fall of Trigon and their trip to Japan she could show feelings mor freely.

Beastboy was in he´s room trying to figure out tell Raven how he felt about her, he had been in there since they came home and hadn´t been out from it once, the thought about poems but the quickly got denied, then a song but got denied just as quickly.

At this point he really needed a break from all this thinking, which he wasn´t use to, so he switched he´s stereo on and just lay on his bed and enjoyed the sound of Papa Roach, a band he had recently found out about and instantly liked so he had got all the album by them, when track 7 "She Loves Me Not" blasted though the small speakers, he became a little sad because he thought about Ravens rejection

but what he didn´t know was at the point Raven had been walking back to her room but stopped when she heard the music playing, she decided to just stand there and listen.

_When I see her eyes look into my eyes_

_Then I realize that she can see inside my head_

_So I close my eyes thinking that I could hide_

_Disassociate so I don't have to lose my head_

_The situation, is to agitation if she cut me off_

_Would this be an amputation?_

_I don't know if I care, I'm the jerk, life's not fair_

_Fighting all the time, this is out of line_

_She loves me not, loves me not_

_Do you realize I won't compromise_

_She loves me not, loves me not_

_Over the past five years I have shed my tears_

_I have drank my beers and watch my fingers fly away_

_Then until this day she still swings my way_

_But its sad to say sometimes she says she loves me not_

_But I hesitate to tell her I hate_

_This relationship I wanted to date, this is over_

_I don't know if I care, I'm the jerk, life's not fair_

_Fighting all the time, this is out of line_

_She loves me not, loves me not_

_Do you realize I won't compromise_

_She loves me not, life's not fair, I'm the jerk_

_Line for line, rhyme for rhyme_

_Sometimes I be writin' all the goddamn time_

_It's makin' me sick, relationship is gettin' ill_

_Piss, drunk, stupid, mad, on the real_

_Could you feel, what I feel? What's the deal girl?_

_Tearin' up each others world_

_We should be in harmony boy and girl_

_That is a promise we made_

_Back in the day_

_You told me that the things wouldn't be this way_

_I think we should work this out_

_It's alright baby, we can scream and shout_

_I don't know if I care, I'm the jerk, life's not fair_

_Fighting all the time, this is out of line_

_She loves me not, loves me not_

_Do you realize I won't compromise_

_She loves me not, loves me not_

_Life's not fair, life's not fair, life's not fair_

_I'm the jerk, life's not fair_

_She loves me not, loves me not_

By the time the song had ended, Raven still hadn´t moved, it wasn´t because she was glued to the floor but because she heard sobbing coming from he´s room, she now had two options, 1: knock and hav him say that it was nothing or 2: teleport into he´s room and try to cheer him up.

Raven had secretly gaining feelings for the green changeling and not any violent feelings either but more like affection forward the green guy.

Raven teleported into the room, startling Beastboy as he now sat on his bed with red eyes from his sobbing.

"Hi Rea" said Beastboy

"Hey Beastboy, is there something wrong" asked Raven, while gently walking over and sitting down beside him and rubbing his back for comfort.

"oh...its nothing, I just got something in my eye" answered Beastboy, hoping that Raven would by his excuse.

"Beastboy, you should know better then to try and lie for me, besides im an empath, so i feel what you feel" said Raven.

"So what am i feeling" asked Beastboy.

"Well for one your feeling sad about something, worried about what i would guess is the same thing and then love forward someone, do you want to

talk about it" asked Raven, she hoped that he wasn´t still in love with Terra, she had broken Beastboy´s heart time and time again.

"Well there is this one girl that im in love with but i dont know if she like me, so thats what im worried about and i can already say that it isn´t Terra,

she had her chance but she blew it" answered Beastboy

"Why would she not like you, your caring, funny sometimes, you help others when they feel down, good looking, sometimes actually kinda smart" said Raven

"You really think so", "Yeah i do, so wanna talk about this girl your in love with", "Yeah okay, she is really intelligent, truly beautifull, whenever is look into her

eyes its like we are the two only people and whenever she enters a room the day just gets better.

Raven couldn´t help feel jealous because of the way that Beastboy talked about this mysterious girl.

Beastoy, just sat there and waited for Raven to either say something or do something, while he was thinking about what to do about his feeling for Raven.

After a while when Raven still hasn´t done or said anything, began he to worry about her.

"Eh Raven, are you okay" Beastboy asked.

"Huh... yeah sure, im alright" Raven said

"You know all the things i said about the girl, i meant it" Beastboy while lean forward Raven

"Yeah i know, i could feel it" said Raven still oblivous to Beastboy leaning forward her

"Raven" Beastboy asked, trying to get her to turn her to look at him

"Yeah, wha..." that was as far as she got before Beastboys lips hit hers, to say that she was shocked was an understatment but she wasn´t complaining and

she soon begane to kiss him back.

After 10 minuts of making out, they needed air but still kept their forheads together, just looking into eachothers eyes.

"What about that girl you love Beastboy" Raven asked after a little while.

"Im looking right at her" Beastboy answered.

"Do you really mean it" asked Raven thinking she misheard him.

"Of course Rea, i love you and i have since i first lay my eyes on you" answered Beastboy with his trademark grin on his face.

Raven just sat with tears halfway down her cheek, thinking about how happy Beastboy had just made her, Beastboy

wanted to say that he was sorry about making her cry but never got the chance to because Raven had claimed his lips

once again and her arms were on their way around his neek to deepen the kiss, while Beastboys arms were on her back.

After a minut they lay on his bed with Raven on Beastboys chest.

"So does this mean that your my girlfriend" asked Beastboy

Raven just lightly punched his shoulder and saying " What do you think" before kissing him once again

The End


End file.
